


重逢后的吻

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09





	重逢后的吻

重逢

PS：复活小故事

 

鲁鲁修最先被朱雀的吻席卷而来，就是朱雀苏醒过来看到鲁鲁修的那一次。

朱雀第一眼看到鲁鲁修，那时他还沉睡在黑甜的梦中，他一次又一次坚决踏过无数尸骨堆，朝那灯塔前行。灯塔前面突然出现白衣男子，嫣然一笑，秋波流慧，伸出双手等待着惊喜的骑士奔过来。

“哒、哒、哒哒……”轻微的声音犹如黑色的手把朱雀即将抓住鲁鲁修的手卷住，用力将他带到灯塔处。朱雀拼命挣扎，眼看着站在远点的鲁鲁修离自己越来越远。他要凭着能抬起兰斯洛特脚的力量甩开黑手，可是抓不住，直到灯塔的光讲自己笼罩下来。

“啊！”朱雀惊醒过来，旁边有人在噼里啪啦地敲着键盘。

朱雀有些懊恼，一抬起眼，惨白的灯光下照出他日思夜想的精致脸庞，迷宫岔道出口的面孔。他从梦境与此生来回穿梭只能看到昙花一现的纤细身影，就这么轻易出现在绝不该出现的此生里。朱雀眨了眨眼，悄无声息地抬起已经被绷带细心包扎的手，颤巍巍伸长手指戳着他的皮肤。

记忆中的肤触与呼吸，刹那如春风吹开了遍地鲜花。

鲁鲁修被朱雀吓了一跳，朱雀情绪激动之际，直接给了鲁鲁修炽热的吻，不管鲁鲁修如何抗拒就想拼命吮吸他口中独特的甘甜。

鲁鲁修被朱雀狂热如教徒的行为吓了一跳，一句“你……”他突然捂着胸口，朱雀瞬间紧张起来，鲁鲁修起先皱眉而渐渐舒展开来。

后来的事大家都知道，朱雀给鲁鲁修十五下爱的连击后昏过去，醒来后很担心鲁鲁修怎样。幸好鲁鲁修不至于被他的力气给打得五脏迸裂。朱雀有些忐忑地坐在鲁鲁修这边，看鲁鲁修专心一志玩万花筒的样子让他感到陌生又困惑。

CC看出他的心思，解释来由。朱雀不能接受CC复活鲁鲁修的理由，CC带鲁鲁修跑来跑去跑累了，听说朱雀被抓就只好带鲁鲁修去救他，毕竟是并肩共战的队友。

朱雀唤了下鲁鲁修几声，鲁鲁修很困惑地看着他。朱雀看鲁鲁修复活后的样子心疼起来，复活鲁鲁修他不是没想过，只是从来都觉得失败。

此刻朱雀分外感谢上天对他迟来的恩惠，至于鲁鲁修反应迟钝表现像小孩那样的，朱雀就不计较了。

鲁鲁修有点怕朱雀，朱雀就只能安静陪着他，偶尔拿一两朵向日葵给他，才获得他开心的笑颜，朱雀一时忍不住抱住鲁鲁修，想吻他，又怕吓到他，最后只能在他的额头落下一朵吻。

鲁鲁修闭上眼睛，忽然依偎在朱雀身边，叫了声朱雀，像小猫那样揉着朱雀胸前，朱雀搂鲁鲁修的力道越来越紧，闭眼沉醉在鲁鲁修味道和向日葵香味混合的空气。

等摆平了战士之王，鲁鲁修渐渐恢复成原来的鲁鲁修，自信的，嚣张的，朱雀说：“鲁鲁修，留下来好吗？”

鲁鲁修一瞬变得紧张起来，“谁愿意留下来？”

“诶？”

“我可是不是为了你留下来，我是为了娜娜莉，还有一些……”鲁鲁修说话渐渐有鲁鲁修的口气。朱雀惊愕许久但还是忍不住笑起来，抱住鲁鲁修转了三圈才把他抱上车内。鲁鲁修把脸埋在他宽阔的颈肩，朱雀知道，鲁鲁修还是那么害羞。

虽然遗憾鲁鲁修还不能跟自己滚床，但没有鲁鲁修气息朱雀还是会惊醒过来，悄悄潜入鲁鲁修的房间安静盯着他睡着的姣好容颜。

鲁鲁修微微蹙着眉毛，不安地揪着床单。朱雀就偷摸大鸡，直接上了床，吻吻鲁鲁修苍白的嘴唇直接睡，当然，是字面上的意思。鲁鲁修感觉到温度就本能地依上去，一脸安心，像小孩似得抱着他，对此朱雀只能苦笑。

睡梦中感觉毛茸茸的触感，朱雀以为是亚瑟来了，伸手摸了摸毛，皮毛柔软，然而脑袋比亚瑟小些，是小黑吗？小黑居然会依偎自己，也真是难得。朱雀摸了摸他，换来舒服的咕噜声。

鲁鲁修醒过来，发现自己居然窝在朱雀的怀里。他推着朱雀的手，想说朱雀你怎么来了，这时嘴巴发出的不是日语，而是……

“喵？”

“喵喵喵——喵喵！”

鲁鲁修猛然瞪大铜铃似的紫眼睛，一低头，毛茸茸的黑色的猫爪子搭着朱雀的胸肌。他狐疑地把自己的肉爪子翻来覆去看半天，鼓起的粉红色的肉垫，圆润的爪子，这……这不就是……

“喵啊——”

朱雀被鲁鲁修吓了一跳，说：“小黑？”

“我不是小黑，我是鲁鲁修啊！”一张口就是喵喵喵。

朱雀摸摸长长的猫胡子，鲁鲁修直接一爪子把他拍开。朱雀吓了一跳，怎么回事，突然不抓自己了？

鲁鲁修一要下床，一看地面这么高有些头昏。它焦躁地甩着尾巴，傻子朱雀却摸着床喊：“鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修去哪里了？”

鲁鲁修急躁地抓着朱雀的裙摆，可惜朱雀听不懂猫语。

朱雀拿起手机的瞬间被它抢过去，目瞪口呆看着它的爪子在手机划来划去，这猫会写字？

鲁鲁修写来写去，最后手机只能出现一排字：喵喵喵喵喵喵……

用英语，英语：MEOW。

这是神明开的恶作剧吗？

“喵——”一个全身赤裸的鲁鲁修和亚瑟进来了，不同的是鲁鲁修四脚爬走。

朱雀愕然……尝试伸出手，鲁鲁修猛然露出凶相，一记爪子，幸好朱雀躲过去。朱雀低头看看黑猫，又看看鲁鲁修，不明白什么情况。

一个会写字的猫，一个舔着毛见朱雀就咬的鲁鲁修。朱雀分别喊了名字，才明白这是灵魂对换。

“不会抓我的猫真可爱。”朱雀伸手摸了下小黑（鲁鲁修）的顺滑的皮毛，换来鲁鲁修的瞪视以及拍打朱雀的尾巴。

“喵喵喵喵喵（怎么办啊？）”

可惜绿毛早就远游了。

朱雀抱着鲁鲁修说没事，有我在，我会保护你。鲁鲁修扭开头躲开朱雀的接触，还不忘用尾巴拍了下朱雀悄悄摸自己胸前的狼手。

喵喵喵——（不要让娜娜莉看见）

“不会的，你此刻的样子，都只有我一个人看到。”这么可爱的鲁鲁修，他不会让任何人看到的。

鲁鲁修的脸上出现了几条红线，猫耳向水平线发展，成为飞机耳。

朱雀一边说安慰的话一边吻鲁鲁修，谁知眼前一花，猫咪变成鲁鲁修，只有毛茸茸的猫耳和毛茸茸的粗 \\\长的尾巴，当然……还有猫爪子。

“怎么会？”

鲁鲁修马上明白了，“由于C世界不稳定，有很多人想侵\\\蚀我，也有很多人保护我，C世界出来后我的CODE发生了变异变化，只是有了有副作用，我们还不知道。”

“那如何解决呢？”

“我最初那么智障的样子被你看到了。”鲁鲁修声音变得很低沉，隐约有些咬牙切齿，“经过你的吻，我不知道怎么回事就有了力量，我不再做恶梦，然后你给我第二个吻……我……我……”

鲁鲁修终于在朱雀殷切的眼睛说下去，“……我仿佛得到了重生，有你在我身边我就无畏无惧。”

“鲁鲁修……”朱雀握着大大的猫爪，与猫爪十指交缠，忽然搂住鲁鲁修的腰，小心翼翼地凑近他的脸。鲁鲁修红着脸也接过来，磨蹭着彼此的嘴角，两唇终于碰了下。

亲昵的浅吻逐渐加深，仿佛吸走灵魂。

——鲁鲁修的猫爪变成手。

“鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修……”朱雀呢喃着他的名字，仿佛名字是他最珍贵的宝物。

鲁鲁修双手环着朱雀，朱雀把鲁鲁修抱在床上，由上而下看鲁鲁修。

珍珠白的肌肤像一道光，抵达朱雀内心深处。肌肤穿越死亡终于接触，此刻相依相存。

鲁鲁修紧张地抖了抖耳朵，朱雀笑了笑，摸着发烫的猫耳，鲁鲁修说：“别……不要碰我！”

“我觉得你现在蛮可爱的。”

“闭嘴！”

“以前你光戴猫耳猫尾巴挺可爱，现在看到这么会动的……”朱雀抱着鲁鲁修，“我觉得好可爱好可爱啊！”

……鲁鲁修败给他了！而且他不觉得自己有多可爱。

“我好怀念……”朱雀小声说，“阿什弗德学院，大家笑得多么开心。”

鲁鲁修感到一些异样，伸出手抬起朱雀的脸。果然朱雀的眼泪涌出来了，他抬脸伸出舌头舔朱雀的眼泪，叹息：“你二年怎么只有这点还没改掉呢？”

“不过，朱雀就是朱雀啊。”

“枢木朱雀因零镇而死，除非听到你的召唤，否则我几乎都忘记我叫什么名字。”朱雀说，“现在还好，你回来了，如果……”

他把额头抵在鲁鲁修的额头上，如果你再次离开，我不知道我能做出什么。

鲁鲁修用力抱着朱雀的脑袋，磨蹭着，感受彼此的温度。朱雀的指尖挑开他的内裤，说：“我想你以这种模样好好高潮一次。”

鲁鲁修的尾巴反而缠上朱雀的大腿，暧昧地挑逗他的根部，“那我要看看你二年的技术有没有长进。”

内裤挂在鲁鲁修的脚裸上，朱雀的手在鲁鲁修的会阴处撩弄，含住了胸前乳尖，暖热吮吸，在小小的乳豆轻咬一口。鲁鲁修秘处尚还紧张，越是紧张，缠着朱雀的猫尾巴越紧。

“朱雀。”鲁鲁修的声音变调，柔软而模糊。

“我在。”朱雀把他抱起来，一口含住鲁鲁修颤抖发红的猫耳朵。

然后他把肉物一点一点推进鲁鲁修的体内，被困在怀中的鲁鲁修是他唯一的真实，所有经历此生后的虚幻里最真实的，是存在的，是他所有的因果。他自始由终都选择鲁鲁修。

要在新生的鲁鲁修的魂魄打上枢木朱雀的烙印，生生世世。

“呜——”鲁鲁修呜咽哭泣，无法忍耐地扭动腰，他能感觉朱雀粗长的肉物撤出又捅入，偏偏朱雀是他一生的挚爱，他都无法生出反抗之心。

柔滑弹性的甬道紧紧吮吸朱雀，让朱雀微微喘息。朱雀双手掰开鲁鲁修的娇臀，将自己推得更狠，插得更深。

浊白的液体喷溅得到处都是。

湿漉漉的猫尾巴随着他们的动作摇摆，有时疲惫地垂落一边，有时紧绷地伸直，颤抖着，疯狂乱舞。

高潮的这一刻，猫耳和猫尾巴消失了。

当然欲了2年之久的朱雀怎么会满足呢？肯定还要延长期限。至于工作，zero偶尔旷班，也没怎样。

 

——END——


End file.
